$\Huge{8}\div{2}={{?}}$
Solution: ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ How many rows are there? $\Huge{8}\div{2}={4}$